Blink
Blink (born Clarice Fong) is a mutant who can create dimension-warping portals that can teleport people and objects. Biography Original Timeline= Prior to X-Men: Days of Future Past In 2012, Blink was instrumental in smuggling 30 detained mutants out of Sentinel prison camps.1, http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2012 ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In the futuristic Moscow, Warpath and Blink travel to a vast bomb shelter under the Kremlin after the former detects Sentinels approaching the area. Iceman, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath fight the Sentinels while Shadowcat and Bishop run off to travel back in time prior to the attack. Though Blink gets stabbed during the fight, the event is ultimately erased. With the timeline altered, Blink and her group retreat into a monastery in China where the X-Men are launching their plan to send Wolverine back in time and alter the timeline in order to prevent a critical event that led to the Sentinels' creation. While Shadowcat performs the process, Blink and the rest of the group guard the monastery from the Sentinels. The Sentinel's fired at her, but she redirected their blasts to other Sentinels. However, she was overwhelmed and stabbed by a trio of Sentinels. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, the Free Mutants were ever killed by the Sentinels. Blink's whereabouts remain unknown in the revised timeline. The Gifted ''To be added Powers *'Portal Transportation' - Blink possesses the power to create a teleportation vacuum in which multiple people or objects can enter at the same time. She can also close the vacuum at will, any object that does not exit the vacuum as it closes will be cut off. In addition, Blink has demonstrated that she can create multiple teleportation vacuums at once for effective defensive purposes. For example, she can quickly create vacuums to confuse and disorient the movements of attacking Sentinels by teleporting them away from their intended targets or opening portals that transfer a Sentinel's energy beam into one of their own, essentially backfiring their attacks. Relationships Original Timeline= Friends *Professor X - Teammate and Friend *Magneto - Teammate and Friend *Wolverine - Teammate and Friend *Storm † - Teammate and Friend *Iceman † - Teammate and Friend *Shadowcat - Teammate and Friend *Bishop † - Teammate and Friend *Sunspot † - Teammate and Friend *Warpath † - Teammate and Friend *Colossus † - Teammate and Friend *Rogue - Teammate and Friend Enemies *Sentinels - Enemies and Killers Trivia *In the comics, Blink is Bahamian, in the film X-Men: Days of Future Past and the T.V. Series The Gifted she is portrayed as Asian. *Actress Fan Bingbing said in an interview that it was her idea for Blink's hair to be braided in an oriental style so that the character would look more Asian. External links * * References Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:The Gifted Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Asian Category:Heroes Category:Free Mutants Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Black Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Highlights Category:Long Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Tattoos Category:Teleportation Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Asians